Connected
by montah
Summary: What do you think would happen when the prince and princess are destined to meet up after awaiting for the fate to arrive?


**Connected - Wrote by MONTAH; but apparently CLAMP wants to keep Cardcaptor Sakura so they won't let me own Sakura and Syaoran.**

**Awh it's so sad. But yes. Here we go ~ **

* * *

Connected.

Sakura's eyes watched out from her bedroom, with her hue's she blinked to be received with a tear that fell down past her cheek to splash on her window sill.

Her heart was sore, but not broke. Awaiting for his return and to see his smile that she longed to see for so long, made her heart jump with excitement, to only be surpassed by emptiness.

Kero glided through the air to sit on Sakura's head with a frown he saw her tear fall, he didn't like his master being this upset, for him it was horrible, his worries were connected to those of Yukito's, but there was nothing that could be said or done to cheer up the cherry blossom.

"Sakura, have you seen the new items in Twin Bells?" Tomoyo's voice rang in Sakura's ears, though Sakura's mind was off playing somewhere else.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo rang again for Sakura's head to move towards the girl.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded light with a hint of sadness.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" The female said as she stood in front of Sakura.

There were outside in the cold again, like Sakura had done every lunch time. By the Cherry Blossom tree where he had been before, remembering the good times.

"I guess so, he won't leave my mind." gripping the coat that surrounded her body, she felt the chill of the cold air pass her with the wind as Tomoyo shivered in her jacket.

"We should get inside Sakura-chan, it's way to cold to be out here."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, her eyes telling a large story of happiness then sadness, with that look Tomoyo knew that Sakura would follow her inside, She smiled and turned to walk away leaving the girl outside to wander about around the Cherry Blossom tree.

* * *

The male studied himself feeling rather happy with his appearance, his brown locks curled where they needed to be, his eyes that would make anyone smile shone in the reflection of the mirror, this boy was amazing. Amazing to know, amazing to look at, amazing all the way through.

"You should see her again." A voice called from the door behind Syaoran. "She's dying to see you."

"And I too." His mouth released the words that his eyes had been longing to say.

"Then why don't you go? You've finished doing your duties here, you know how you feel, you write it to her all the time." Meiling added, with anger in her voice.

"I just can't show up, as much as I want to." He said turning towards her, instead of looking at her through the reflection of the mirror. "I love her, I don't want to hurt her."

"But Syaoran, you're doing that every day that you leave her waiting." Meiling said, her ruby hue's staring at him.

"Have you written back to her yet?" He asked then, seeing her expression change to a blushing state.

"Not yet why?" Her voice sounded low as Syaoran sighed for a moment.

"I'll arrange my comings to Tokyo then." The girl's eyes lit up as she ran towards the male giving him a hug, as if she hadn't hugged him for so long.

Sakura wasn't skating home today, she was walking. Unable to keep her balance, she was losing herself more and more each day. Even though she got letters from him, she did feel lonely, wanting to be close to him, wanting to hold him embrace him with the love she felt for him.

Though she should feel happy that she got to write to him, and sometimes call him, but it wasn't the same as it were in person.

Walking through the door of her house she was greeted by her father, while Yukito and Touya were cooking. Her father laughing at Touya giving out.

She felt happy at home, around the people she could trust and her best friend, but she wanted Syaoran.

Syaoran.

"We'll see you soon Syaoran." Meiling said as she hugged her cousin goodbye, His sisters watched him leave towards the airport exited as his mother also.

Yelan Li felt Syaoran's love for Sakura would grow much stronger now, as they were that much older. Though Syaoran's mother tested her son for quite some time, feeling he needed to make sure his love wasn't just of a child's but of true love, the love she had for her husband before he left this world.

Syaoran sat in the chair of the plane and closed his eyes, falling asleep as he held onto the last letter Sakura had wrote to him.

_Syaoran, _

_I know I shouldn't be saying this, but when will you come back?_

_I miss you far too much for words, even my father is talking about you. _

_I wish you were here, there's so much I want to say to you, _

_Face to face. _

_I want to see your smile when I do something stupid, _

_I want to hear your laugh when I'm staring at you. _

_I know, I shouldn't be so forward to the next leader of the Li Clan,_

_But I love you. _

_With love,_

_Sakura._

_

* * *

_

Rubbing her eyes, sore and red from crying again in her sleep, Sakura moved herself around the bed, the weekend, and she'd been up early. It was strange for the girl to be up this early, Kero hadn't even waken up yet for his morning games.

Feeling her mouth parched she walked silently down the stairs to open the fridge in her kitchen, she was the master of her Sakura Cards, it was hard to believe it was nearly two years ago she had changed the Void card into the Hope card, with the help of Syaoran, who then came back for a short time for her to tell him her feelings.

Sitting down on her couch she felt no need to do anything today, not even get dressed, it was one of those days that felt like every other day, and the only time her face lit up was when she was talking to Syaoran on the phone, that hadn't happened since a month ago, and she was starting to miss his voice that has changed in the past four years. She wondered how he looked now, he had to be more taller than she was now, and more manly looking. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought of him as she hugged the couch pillow that rested beside her.

* * *

"Mother, I've arrived safely." Syaoran said as his mother was on the other line of the phone.

"Are you going to see her straight away?" His mother said, feeling the need to know where her Son will be going to first.

"Yes, though first I'm going to get her something." Yelan didn't ask what he was going to buy, she felt it wasn't necessary to ask.

"Alright then. Talk to you soon." She said hanging up leaving Syaoran to sigh. He'd grown so formal because of his mother, he couldn't wait to let loose around Sakura.

He looked around him and saw Tokyo flash in front of his eyes as he walked down the street, he'd gotten into his apartment and fixed it up before he went out shopping.

He passed Twin Bells and remembered buying the Teddy maker kit, laughing to himself of how he did such a thing, not telling anyone but knowing someone saw. Making it wasn't that hard, for it wanted to give it to Sakura, but she wanted to give her Teddy to someone else.

Syaoran walked inside the shop and saw Maki, the shop owner, who seemed to notice who he was. "Li, Li Syaoran?" She asked looking at him as he walked towards the counter with his hands in his pockets wearing a devil smile.

"Hello, Matsumoto-san." He spoke as he lifted out his hand and extended it across the counter, but he got hugged in return.

"You've grown up so much! Oh my, how have you been?" She said letting him go as he chuckled slightly.

"I've been good, just arrived in Tokyo, Have you seen Sakura around?" He asked, as Maki bit her lip.

"Li, She's been looking far too lonely these days." She spoke as he nodded his head.

"I haven't seen her yet, but I'm looking to buy something for her, do you have anything in mind?" He said looking around, he didn't want to know how upset she was feeling lately, he knew that already, he wanted to get something nice for her and then see her, as soon as possible.

"I know just the thing." Maki said with a giggle in her voice.

* * *

Hours passed as Sakura sat on the couch, every half an hour with another cup of tea, with her swirling the spoon around it, Her father was getting worried again. Hating the fact that she was so upset, but he couldn't do anything but make her nice food and try cheer her up with some jokes.

Touya knew not to make fun of her state, or even speak of the child he hated that left Sakura, he wouldn't reveal the fact that he cared for his sister more than he let on, but he was being a brother.

"Yo, monster, make me some tea too, 'kay?" Touya said as he planted himself down on the couch while Sakura was up making tea for herself, she didn't even yell back with a come back, she started making the tea for her brother and one for her father too.

Fujitaka and Touya looked at each other, awaiting for Sakura's yelling to take down the house but nothing happened.

Then the female walked out to her family members and gave them their tea as she smiled towards them blowing her tea then taking a sip from it.

The door bell rang.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Matsumoto-san for the help." He said as he turned his back on the woman carrying a small little bag with two bells painted on it.

He planted his feet firmly as he walked down the path, knowing that Sakura still lived in the house she grew up in, the house where he'd been to when she was sick, when she made him dinner once. Syaoran smiled thinking of seeing her looking more beautiful each and every day.

The male arrived on the street of her house as he clinged onto the small bag in his hands as he rang the door bell.

Touya got himself up off the chair and started for the door as Sakura and Fujitaka sat on the couch sipping away the tea, Sakura was silent and thinking away with her thoughts, not even thinking of who was at the door.

As Touya opened the door he saw Syaoran standing on the pouch with the little bag in his hand, then the door was closed behind Touya as he stepped outside closing the door behind him. Fujitaka and Sakura jumped with the sound but paid no attention to it, though Syaoran jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Touya's voice rang out like a sore thumb.

"Here to see Sakura.." Syaoran replied, looking from the small bag towards Touya's eyes, The male should've known this was going to come along, Touya never liked him, ever since the first time he laid eyes on him.

"Really now? Do you think I should let you see her?" The elder male spoke looking at Syaoran with cricked eyes, staring at him, like he was gazing into his soul.

"I would like if you did, I've waited a long time to see her." The lone wolf spoke, gripping the bag as Touya sighed, It would make Sakura happy, but it might hurt her in time. But Touya wanted his little sister to be happy, if only for a little while and without a word more he opened the door turning around and walking inside, for Syaoran to follow behind.

Sakura gazed up at Touya, about to ask who was at the door, But her eyes were adverted to the person who walked in after her, She gasped for a moment as her Father joined in. Syaoran, was there.

"Syaoran?" She spoke lowly, though all Syaoran could do was smile.

The lone wolf and the princess were in the presence of each other once again.

"Li-kun, Welcome back to Tokyo, have you been here long?" Fujitaka said as he spoke standing up walking towards Syaoran, Though Syaoran had his eyes on Sakura, who was returning his gaze.

"Oh, I just got in this morning," He said, out of sync and trying not to stutter his words, especially to the girl he love's father.

"I've just been cleaning my apartment before I went out to catch up with Sakura." He spoke firmly turning his eyes to dart at Sakura, filling up with butterflies then she stood up and walked towards the door, leaving her father and Touya to look surprised.

"Dad, May I please go out for a walk with Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said looking up at her father with puppy dog eyes, making Touya roll his own eyes and walk towards the kitchen to finish his tea.

Fujitaka looked over at his daughter through his hue's and slowly nodded his head, saying nothing more. Then gazing over at Touya he motioned for the male to go back into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

With that, Sakura opened the door and walked outside as Syaoran followed her outside. The air was tense but all Syaoran could do was stare at the princess. Then he closed the door behind him and pulled out a small box, leaving it upon his hand for her to open.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, not even asking him why he was here, Sakura was just too shocked for words as Syaoran just kept smiling.

"Open it love." He said, using the word love to describe his own love for her. As his hue's watched her near closer to the box she untangled the ribbon that laid upon the white box.

"By the way, Sakura," Syaoran started as the female gazed up at the male before she opened the box to look at him. "I love you." He said pulling her close to him in a tight embrace as he placed his lips against hers, putting the box back into his pocket, so it wouldn't get crushed by him holding her.

Sakura felt the sensation whelm up inside her, never did she think this would happen. Never did she think he would kiss her like this. Pulling back from the male, tears glistening in her eyes she smiled. "I love you too." As Syaoran placed the box in front of her again, this time she opened it.

* * *

**Well, there you go. ~ c: **

**One of my many CCS fanfics. **

**I hope you enjoyed. If any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. **


End file.
